


Without Me

by Spiralingletters



Category: Son of Batman (2014), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Female Dick Grayson, Gen, Young Justice - Freeform, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralingletters/pseuds/Spiralingletters
Summary: The Justice League and the Team have pushed Nightwing to far this time and she snapped.Takes place after Invasion.WARNING:Altered timeline, Fem!Nightwing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> This thing kept eating me the whole night, I had to get up and write it. Hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman cleared his throat and scowled. 'Not a good sign.'she thought.
> 
> "It has come to our attention that the Team and the Outsiders are not functioning well because of some slip-ups,"Superman paused and looked at Nightwing.
> 
> "They say you are not fit to be a leader." With that he sat down. Nightwing who was trying to calm her rage remarked,"Is that right."

Nightwing was in the training room when she was called to the caves den. She stopped assaulting the already battered punching bag and pulled on her uniform, flinching at her sweaty body.

While heading to the den she took some time to make herself presentable.

When Nightwing made it to the den, the sight that greeted her was only seen during moments of world crisis. She panicked at seeing the founder members of the JL and the whole Team seated together.

Nightwing kept her composure and asked,"So what's this about?"

Superman cleared his throat and scowled. 'Not a good sign.'she thought.

"It has come to our attention that the Team and the Outsiders are not functioning well because of some slip-ups,"Superman paused and looked at Nightwing.

"They say you are not fit to be a leader." With that he sat down. Nightwing who was trying to calm her rage remarked,"Is that right."

The Team growled at her. Nightwing just shrugged and asked,"you know your not the only team I lead, right?" She paused and those who knew that piece of info paled slightly.

Nightwing pulled up a footage that was recently filmed.

_On the ground were five heroes all poised for battle, Nightwing took a stance and said,"Titans Go!"_

_All figures fled into action and started their respective tasks. Ravager was evacuation, Crow(Raven) was damage control, Starbolt was defence while Jinx and Nightwing were offence._

The members of the Justice League tensed but didn't let out. The clip that they had seen was shot the previous day.

Flash stood up. "Nightwing, how many deaths have there been while you were in leadership?"He asked. Nightwing went to answer but was cut off.

"The most recent one was Wally. Who you saved but it was till a death. Then there was Tula,"Flash paused and the people present nodded. Nightwing felt herself shaking in silent rage.

Flash continued,"And then there was Jason."He sat down and Wonder Woman stood. Let's see what bull she would spout.

"You have deceived your team on multiple occasions even before you were leader. You've traumatised most of the kids and adults in this team. You act like you are the only one who can save the world."Wonder Woman stopped her tirade and sat back down.

Before Nightwing could respond, Superman stood back up,"You have destroyed millions of dollars worth of League and Government property. As Wonder Woman has said, you have traumatized most of this teams members. Not only them but their loved ones too.You hurt everyone when you set up the false murder of Artemis Crock, you turned everyone against Kaldur'ahm. You endangered the lives of everyone on this team-"

Before Superman could finish, Nightwing cut in,"Yet my plan saved the world."

La'gaan snarled,"Have some respect. Without them you wouldn't be here."

Nightwing clapped in glee, looking far too happy to be a person who was just getting kicked off a team she helped found.

She turned to Zattana and said,"Please show us universes where I am not a hero."

Doctor Fate gave his approval and Zatanna chanted,"GniwthgiN tuohtiw dlrow a su wohS."


	2. Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one wanted to believe that Dixie's existence made them what they're today, so they kept watching.

Bart, who had been unnaturally quiet, asked,"So what's the deal with all of this?Why do we need to see what we already know?"

Nightwing gave a maniacal grin and asked,"Oh, do you?" Bart faltered but Tim answered,"Of course we do. We'd still be heroes while you're not."

Nightwing cackled sending chills up their spines. Zatanna tapped on one screen and it showed a world they never believed they would see.

_The Justice League sat down reviewing all their recent battles. They had either left their villains permanently injured or out of commission for a while. If it was possible Batman looked colder than normal._

The heroes flinched at the sight.

Wonder Girl yawned and said,"Nothing special about this."

_Batman was watching a video on his holo glove when Flash asked,"What are you watching?" Batman paused it and said,"Better if you watch."_

_The video was rewound and displayed on the Justice League's monitor._

_'The Flying Graysons_

_"Such a tragedy that had to happen. They were really the best," a random news-person said._

_"Here is a clip on how tragedy struck this little circus family."_  
_The two adults were flipping on the trapeze. The swung each other and reached out to the little girl standing on the platform. When they joined hands and swung to the other-side of the room, the trapeze snapped and they all fell down onto the floor with sickening cracks of breaking bones. The circus erupted into screams.'_

Dixie couldn't help but but smile a little. At least this version of her got to be with her parents. Those who knew Dixie's ID looked at her with pity.

Jaime noticed the smile and said,"Why are you smiling?" They turned to her in shock.

"Are you a sadist or something?"asked a very pissed off Wonder Girl.

Nightwing pulled off her mask to reveal big blue eyes. She scanned everyone in the room.

"What was that supposed to do?"snarled La'gaan. Nightwing openly grinned and said,"Hello, my name is Dixie Grayson. Not nice to make your acquaintance."

They paled considerably when they realised why she was smiling at the screen.

 _The Justice League looked at the screen with pity and Wonder Woman asked,"When did this happen?"_

_Batman stopped the video and said,"Ten years ago."_

_"Isn't that when crime rate started growing?"asked Green Lantern(Hal). Flash nodded and asked,"Do you think it might be related to this murder?"_

_Superman looked at him and said,"Do not be stupid. Why would crime increase due to a family's murder? It's just a coincidence."_

_All of them but Batman nodded. Flash spoke up,"Any of you ever thought about getting a protegee? I mean there are no child heroes in the world."_

_Batman glared at him,"It is not wise to drag children into this business." Flash quieted and then said,"But wouldn't it be-"_

_"Are you sure this is not related to wallace's death?"Batman stated._

"Wally and Dixie are dead in that universe and no one has a protegee!"exclaimed M'gann.

No one wanted to believe that Dixie's existence made them what they're today, so they kept watching.

_Scene change._

_"It is said that a forest fire killed both the man and his child. Such an unfortunate turn of events for the Harpers,"the reporter said._

_Scene change._

_"Their private jet had fallen into the ocean. It is still being searched for. The rescue team are a hundred percent sure that there are no surviving Drakes left."_

_Scene change._

_A cemetery filled the screen. Looking closer there was a grave:_

_In memory of Artemis Crock_

_Beloved sister and daughter_

_1995-2010_

_Scene Change_

_"In other news, we've got reports that DC's Cadmus was blown up just recently. It is said that they were experimenting with DNA stolen from Superman when the building exploded," a news anchor said. A picture of a demolished Cadmus was shown on the screen._

_Scene Change_

_"Garfield!" a woman shouted. The eight year old boy was not breathing. His face was pale and he generally looked like death._

They all looked deathly pale. If Dixie hadn't hesitated, then there would be no Young Justice, no Outsiders and no Titans.

Zatanna looked at Nightwing and said,"I think we owe Nightwing a thank you for not falling with her parents."

The Justice League and the Team all looked at her with apologetic faces. Nightwing laughed bitterly and said,"Now let me start my tirade."


	3. Tirade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You forget that I have faced worse things than all of you have. I mean I have had to pose as Batman when you guys were off planet but when you came back there was no 'thanks for saving the world', no 'thanks for holding the fort'. No nothing. Bruce, I even had to deal with Damian while you were away,"Nightwing took a deep breath and continued.

Nightwing couldn't help it. She really couldn't. They had the nerve to think all of that of her. She had the right to act like a maniac right now.

"So you guys say I suck as a leader. What about a founder, huh? All my life I looked at you guys as my family. I loved just as I did my parents,"she begun.

They flinched at that part but WW wasn't about to let go,"So you mean traumatising your friends was an option. You literally did what Batman always does."

Nightwing gave her a glare worse than Batman's and responded,"Yet you still trust him.Why?"

"You forget that I have faced worse things than all of you have. I mean I have had to pose as Batman when you guys were off planet but when you came back there was no 'thanks for saving the world', no 'thanks for holding the fort'. No nothing. Bruce, I even had to deal with Damian while you were away,"Nightwing took a deep breath and continued.

"Tula's death was never my fault but it was a vantage point that I used to get Kaldur to go undercover. West over here had volunteered to help you speedsters, I didn't ask him to. And about Jason, you know nothing!I went back on my promise you know," nightwing mumbled the last part and she broke down.

"I told him I was going to be there for him. Through thick and thin, but I wasn't. I wasn't a good sister,"She was almost wailing.

Nightwing took some time to come back from her sad and glared at them. She then stalked towards Superman and said,"You wanted to fire me, here's my resignation. I quit."

Nightwing put her mask back on and walked towards the zeta-tubes. Before she went she turned back to them and said,"Dinah, I'm sure you could spare a few videos of our chats, of the days I would come to you for guidance and counselling. Oh, and Batman wouldn't you like to tell them of my nightmares? Pathetic. Your only mad that I one-upped all of you."

Nightwing got into the Zeta-tube muttering something that sounded like,"I need to stop listening to Damian."

Just as she went, a computer alert popped up and a computerized female voice said,"Designation B01 terminated."

Nightwing left all the heroes looking very guilty and ashamed. They knew that even if she forgave them, she would never consider them family or friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Personally I liked the story but I'm pretty sure I confused some of you people. I even confused myself writing it.
> 
> Bye my fellow readers and writers.


End file.
